Calm Before the Storm
by fangface-123
Summary: Bee is depressed because of the current status of his beloved brother. Missing. Could the strange Japanese boy Sam met have anything to do with it? His appearance is strange enough, but when Sam approaches him, things get stranger. SLASH, B/OP, OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Cyclone: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Hiya! Everyone here reading this story, I give my gratitude. Since the original fangface-123 is unable to continue her legacy, I volunteered to do it for her. This plot along with Cyclone, Ryu, and Daniel belong solely to her and I. We don't claim anything that isn't ours, including Transformers. **

**WARNING: There WILL be yummy (robot X semi-human) slash. So if you don't like, don't read. And when those slash scenes come up, I'll warn you.**

**Okay? On with the story!  
**

Tranquility, Nevada

"Mr. Yoochun! I think I am inclined to know what happened to my son _this_ time! So help me I'll have you up to your eyes in lawsuits!" a red-faced, short, and rather stout man proclaimed, making the empty gym echo with the enraged man's voice. The buttons on his dark brown, designer sports jacket were nearly bursting at the seams. His lecture pinned upon a young Japanese teenager.

"For the last time Mr. Kindle, Mr. Yoochun is the Taekwondo instructor, and he is not here at the moment. My name Ryu and I am the Muay Thai instructor here."

"How was I supposed to know? All you Asians look the same!" Ryu growled but held himself back.

"If you wish to speak to him you must come back a week from today." Ryu stated calmly with a light Asian accent.

His ebony black hair was pulled into a low, mid-back ponytail with a few streaks of pure white here and there; and his eyes were a warm chocolate brown. A young boy of only 8 with honey blonde hair stood beside Ryu clinging to delicate-looking porcelain hand. His lips were quivering and hot, salty tears slipped down his rosy cheeks; the swelling cut on his hand causing him great pain. The teenager heaved a great sigh and bent down to the child's level. He gently wiped away the tears and grinned. The little boy gave a 1000-watt smile and the tears stopped coming.

"Mr. Kindle, it's nothing deep. Only a little cut, maybe a bruise or two but nothing to get so mad about. Daniel was only in a little accident and--" the young teen began, but was cut off with an annoyed grunt from the fat adult.

"That is precisely what you said _3 times_ already! Enough with the accidents! Enough with all this Taekwondo nonsense! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!" And to emphasize his point, Mr. Kindle landed a hard slap against Ryu's cheek. Ryu was silenced and took a step back from Mr. Kindle. Ryu wanted to knock Mr. Kindle on his fat butt, he wanted to ban him from the dojo, and he wanted to stand up for himself. But he couldn't to do it. Ryu detested hurting people unless it was _absolutely_ necessary. The young boy at his side, Daniel, broke out in loud sobs and clung to Ryu's side in fear.

"Well, if you truly hate this dojo and I enough to point of suing, there are plenty of places for Daniel to have fun… but I really don't think that this is the right place for him if you are going to have a panic attack every time he hurts himself…" Ryu calmly said; his voice a sort of monotone.

"Ha! Fine then, c'mon Daniel! We're leaving and NEVER coming back!" the obese man sneered at Ryu, who immediately looked away from the eye contact. Daniel suddenly had a death grip on Ryu's hand.

"No! I promise I'll get better at Taekwondo! I promise I'll stop hurting myself! Please, let me stay! Please don't send me home alone with him!!" Daniel cried, forgetting all about his cut and sat on the floor, hugging Ryu's leg, and began bawling. That was Ryu's breaking point. Ryu's warm eyes glazed over with hate and him mouth formed a straight line. He wordlessly picked up Daniel, being conscious of his hand, and walked out the door. On his way down to the police department.

7 Months and 1 Court Trial Later…

At 5:15 AM most teenagers were asleep and in bed, not including 17 year old Ryu. Then again, Ryu had more responsibilities than the majority of teenagers. He lived alone, with a 9 year old to take care of during the school year. But at 7:00 AM, he was ready to go, and breakfast was made. Ryu had to admit he was nervous about the first day of high school. But back in the 10th grade when he knocked out the toughest guy in school, Trent the football jock…in 3 seconds flat; nobody hung around the 'quiet Asian boy with weird hair', so he never really worried about friends. He had all the friends he could ever want at the dojo.

But when Ryu went to wake up Daniel, the door was locked. Ryu sighed and knocked on the door. The muffled groan from the 9 year old boy was his reply.

"Daniel, open the door, breakfast is ready! And today's the first day of school!"

"No! I don't want to go to school!"

"At least come out of your room and eat breakfast." After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Daniel, his blonde hair spiky and in a bright red T-shirt and cargo shorts. His big green eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"But Ryu, I don't wanna go! What if I don't make any friends? What if I'm to dumb to make it past this year? What if--" But Daniel's rambling was cut short by a comforting hug from Ryu. Which he gladly accepted. It soothed his nerves and calmed his young mind.

"Daniel, it won't be that bad! It's only the first day of 3rd grade. You are very nice and fun kid. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends. Besides, you are very smart for your age. You'll make it past at the top of your class. Just like you do at the dojo." Ryu's gentle voice assured him. Daniel yawned and made his way to the kitchen. And by 8:05 AM, Daniel and Ryu were on their way to the elementary school.

Meanwhile, the Witwicky residence was very chaotic this morning. Sam Witwicky was scrambling to get ready for school. And by the time he was ready, Bumblebee was revved up and ready to head to Tranquility High School. Sam was clad in a plain yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. The 2009 Camaro was out of the driveway and down the road when Sam sighed slumped down in the leather seat. The doe-eyed blonde hologram turned in his seat to look at Sam. The look on his face held pure, Grade-A innocence and was too much to bear for the brown-haired teen.

"Is anything wrong Sam? I mean, if there is I could-"

"No Bee, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Sam sighed as it was obvious that Bee wouldn't stop talking until he pried him of the information he sought after. And knowing Bee, Sam knew that he'd better spill now before the interrogation began.

"I was thinking about a boy. I saw him last weekend at the mall and I can't seem to stop thinking about him. Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not into him or anything but, I just feel like we're connected or something like that. Like I've known him for a long time. The weird part is, every time I think about him, the same word just pops up!" By now, Sam and Bee had arrived at Tranquility high school and the bell had rung. Bee was very intrigued by the information retrieved from Sam, and so when Sam had left the car he left straight for base.

Optimus Prime would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cyclone**

2

As soon as Bee got to base, he transformed to his humanoid form and walked to Optimus's quarters. He politely knocked on the door and was permitted access. Optimus Primes was sitting at his berth, looking at the ceiling with sad blue optics. He's probably thinking about Elita One… Bee thought, and his mood instantly darkened. The only people who'd ever known he loved Optimus would probably be Ratchet and Cyclone. Ratchet promised he'd never tell a soul, but Cyclone was still out there somewhere in space; all alone.

Pushing the depressing thoughts from his mind, Bee tiptoed over to the berth and sat down. The moment he sat, Optimus bolted up straight and turned toward Bee. A startled look on his face. His optics glazed with concern.

"Bumblebee, your anxiety levels are very high. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well Optimus, it's Sam, he hasn't been acting like himself lately. And I just had pry and ask why. He said that he met a boy at the large shopping unit and couldn't stop thinking about him. He said he was very sure he wasn't developing feelings for the human but the same word popped up every time Sam thought about him! Do you think you know what he's talking about?" Bumblebee asked innocently

"I'm afraid not, did Sam describe the boy to you?" Optimus replied, but it seemed as if he was concerned about something else, and he wouldn't look Bumblebee in the optic. As if he was a child who was almost caught do something naughty. The look in his blue optics said 'Did he see me?' And again, Bee pushed the thoughts aside.

"No, he didn't but if he does I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks for listening, Optimus." Bee silently left the room. Mulling over the depressing thoughts going through his mind. But one thought in particular pulled painfully at his spark the most. Just where in the universe was his brother Cyclone?

Tranquility, Nevada

Ryu sighed with relief when the last bell of the day rung. Teenagers rushed to grab their things and shoved each other out the door. As soon as he was down the steps of the school entrance a heavy slap landed on the back of his head. The force knocked him to the ground and his things went flying.

"Remember me, Asian boy?" yelled the all too familiar voice of Trent. His cronies chuckled behind him and cracked their knuckles in a threatening way. Ryu sighed at looked for a quick exit. Only to see the waiting crowd gathered in a circle around him and Trent.

"Yes I remember you. We can settle this now or you can let your pet gorillas do it for you." Trent growled but he held himself back. "Which do you prefer? Just make it quick alright? Because unlike you, I've got places to go and things to do!" Trent was turning red from either embarrassment or anger. He looked mad enough to foam at the mouth and then-

"Get him!!" he commanded and his buddies rushed at the black and white haired boy. He quickly dodged both punches and giggled as he watched the two idiots tripped over themselves behind him. When collected themselves they both rushed at him once more. One punch was aimed for Ryu's face but he feigned to the left and planted a firm kick to the side and another on the other boy/small gorilla. He turned back to Trent. But he was already gone. Leaving his roid monkeys to fend for themselves.

The fight was fast, but exciting as Trent's cronies, aka Ron and Wendell escaped with only a few bruises and broken egos. Ryu quietly slipped away from the crowd and down the street toward Tranquility's grade school.

Meanwhile, across the parking lot, the fight was already spread around and reached the ears of Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky. Mikaela sighed at the new found gossip and began talking to Bumblebee while Sam sat there fascinated. Ever since the weird Asian boy knocked out Trent back in 10th grade both Miles and Sam had idolized him but as soon as his turn in the spotlight was over he just faded back into the crowd. An outcast that nobody had the pleasure of knowing. And up until this point in time, Sam hadn't realized how lonely this kid must be. Because every time he saw him, he was alone with his head down and away from others. He'd heard of people trying to make advances at him, but he'd always say nothing and shy away. That's when it hit him. It was him. The boy that he'd seen at the mall with that little boy. It was then that the same word popped into his head again.

_Cyclone…_

As soon as Ryu reached the elementary school, he was greeted by a group of children that attended the dojo along with Daniel.

"Hi Ryu, everyone here goes to the dojo! Can they walk with us there?" Ryu smiled and greeted the 3rd and 5th graders warmly. He counted 13 of them and they all had bright smiles plastered to their faces.

"Do your parents know where you're going to be?" Only a fraction of the group nodded "Why don't the rest of you go inside and call your parents and tell them where you're gonna be at, alright? The rest will wait out here with me until everyone's ready to go." Cheers rang out and pretty soon the group of children led by Ryu headed out onto the busy sidewalk.

Luckily, the dojo was just a few streets down. After about 5 minutes of walking they arrived. Digging into his pocket Ryu fished out the spare key. He unlocked the door and with a loud cheer, the place was flooded with laughter and children. Most had their uniforms and belts and changed, including Ryu. Pretty soon, everyone was either sparring, talking with friends, doing homework, or something else. Everyone but Daniel, who had Ryu's hand in a death grip. Focused on Daniel and the other children, Ryu failed to notice Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Ironhide who'd followed from the high school. Sam and Mikaela were just behind him and went to talk to him when Ryu knelt down next to the obviously nervous boy.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, big bro?" Daniel answered in a small voice

"What did I tell you this morning before you went to school?" Ryu asked with a small smile. Daniel sighed and stared at his feet. Until Ryu gently grabbed his chin and made him look him straight in his intense brown eyes.

"That I'm a very nice, fun, loveable kid and that I'll make tons of friends. And that there is someone that will hang out with me." He recited; Ryu cocked an eyebrow and closed in on his face. A playful expression on his face.

"Other than you." Daniel giggled and gave an innocent Eskimo kiss to Ryu's nose before walking off to join a small group of boys at the back of the gym. Bee's spark warmed at the sight of the humans. They were obviously very close. Mikaela even cracked a small smile at the Eskimo kiss.

"Hey, uh…" Ryu looked back to see a curly-headed brown haired boy, a stunningly gorgeous black haired girl, a doe-eyed blonde haired boy, and an agitated-looking black haired man staring at him. Ryu smiled warmly and bowed.

"Welcome to Hitarashi Gym! All kinds of fighting styles from all over the world are practiced here. I'm Ryu, the Muay Thai instructor. Are you here to join or pick someone up maybe?" he asked politely, Mr. Yoochun always said that Ryu's politeness, hospitality, and over all kindness was beyond that of a normal teenager. He could sense the shock coming from the older black haired man; who had probably expected him to be very rude and self-centered. Like most teenagers who worked here.

"Actually, we came here to talk to you. Do you think you could spare us a moment?" the blonde boy asked timidly, they all sat down in some of chairs surrounding the boxing ring; which was currently empty. They quietly chatted amongst each other for the next 45 minutes until eventually, they and Daniel were the only ones left in the dojo. Daniel was fast asleep against the wall curled up against his backpack with a soft blanket protecting him the cold. Courtesy of Ryu of course.

"Well, since you all know my name, can I know yours too?" Ryu asked; the brown-haired boy went first.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, I saw you at the mall once and I really needed to talk to you about something since." Ryu was thoroughly confused but let it go. The black- haired girl went next.

"I'm Mikaela Banes, nice to meet you." Ryu's smiled dimmed to a grimace at the mention of her name. And from the expression of guilt on her face, he knew she remembered him. He remembered locking eyes with her royal blue ones more than once when Trent was beating on him in freshman year.

"You're Trent's girlfriend, right?" he asked quietly

"NO! I mean, no. He's my ex now. I'm happily dating Sam." Mikaela announced as she grasped Sam's hand in her own.

"Hiya! I'm Bee; it's really nice to meet you; Ryu! Most teenagers I know aren't nearly as polite and kind as you are! And-"

"Okay Bee, you can stop talking now!" the older man, who up until now hadn't said a word. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm Iron- I mean Ian, pup." Ironhide wanted to slap himself in the face for the simple name mistake. But Ryu seemed willing to let it go. He simply smiled, stood up, and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now Sam, didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about something earlier?"

"Yeah, but… you have to promise that you will hear us out until the very end, got it?" Bee and Ironhide fidgeted in their seats a little and Mikaela tensed up. "Ian and Bee are not human." A pregnant silence filled the air. The tension was thick and uncomfortable. "Kinda like what those kids at school say about y-" Sam slapped a hand over his mouth with wide, mortified eyes. The others gaped at him.

"Sam!" Mikaela exclaimed with disappointment and surprise evident in her voice.

"Making fun of weird Asian kid, right? Nice joke, this isn't the first time this has happened." Bee, Ironhide, Sam, and Mikaela's hearts broke from the hurtful gleam in his rather large, innocent, brown eyes.

"But-"

"I think it'd be best if you left the dojo."

"But we're not-"

"Please, just-just leave, okay? I have to lock up and take Daniel home." Ryu's voice cracked and he inhaled deeply as if he'd breakdown into tears at one more word from either of the other people in the gym. Bee and Ironhide were the only beings in the room that had noticed Ryu's shoulders shaking slightly and fat tears rolling down his cheeks. With that, Ryu rose from his seat and gently picked up Daniel and his things. He cradled him in his arms before ushering the other teenagers and alien robots out the door and locked up the front and back doors. He began walking down the street and soon disappearing around the corner. All eyes were immediately turned and now glaring at a now guilt-ridden Samuel Witwicky. He stared down at his feet.

"What were you THINKING?" Mikaela exclaimed "Didn't you see those big fat tears he was shedding?!? I bet he already felt lonely enough, but after that, he must feel……worthless."

"I-I have to talk to him…" Sam began walking toward where Ryu had gone before he realized something. He didn't know where he lived.

Ryu's Home

As soon as Ryu had arrived home he set down his backpack by the door and very lovingly tucked Daniel into bed. He was still very dejected at what Sam had almost said about him. He knew he wasn't very well known and he also knew that those who did know about him didn't associate with him on the best of terms; but to think of him as an _alien_? Ryu knew for a fact that during middle school and the beginning of high school everyone just assumed that his hair was just dyed with white streaks along with extensions. I mean, c'mon, what boy would want his hair all the way down his back? But then health exam on the first week of high school came along. When the nurse spent 20 minutes tugging his hair to remove the 'extensions', but the realized it wasn't fake. And then, scrubbing his scalp raw until she realized that the goopy, black substance oozing from his head wasn't serious at all. It was hair dye. What it revealed shocked the middle-aged woman to no end. Underneath the heavy-duty hair dye was long, shimmering, silky, pure white hair that seemed to glow different colors of the rainbow in the light. She thought his hair was a sight to behold. The nurse immediately began to interrogate the teen.

"Why hide such a beautiful gift from Above, young man?" she asked "You should embrace what the good Lord has bestowed upon you!"

Eventually, she convinced him to wash out the dye and go to school with his snow like hair in a braid. It was one of the worst mistakes he'd ever made his entire life. Ryu shivered and self consciously brought his knees to his chest. He could still vividly remember the cruel and mentally-scarring taunts and insults he'd gotten the entire day. One school day may have lasted 7 hours to any normal students. But to Ryu, it was an eternity. Many girls giggling but at least they all had the decency to try to be discreet about gossip and insults. But then came 5th period. That was where things got out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Calm before the Storm**

3

_Ryu shivered and self consciously brought his knees to his chest. He could still vividly remember the cruel and mentally-scarring taunts and insults he'd gotten the entire day. One school day may have lasted 7 hours to any normal students. But to Ryu, it was an eternity. Many girls giggling but at least they all had the decency to try to be discreet about gossip and insults. But then came 5th period. That was where things got out of control._

5th period; it was time for physical education. Don't get me wrong, PE was a _breeze_ for Ryu with all the exercise he did every day as a Muay Thai instructor. But after what was already happening to him because of his hair, Ryu wasn't looking forward to spending time alone with all the boys/steroid monkeys for a full 10 minutes before class.

And by walking as fast as he could without actually running, he slipped into the locker room. Ryu soon realized he was all alone; so he sprinted to his locker, not wanting to waste any time. His very thick rope of braid was swaying dangerously behind him. He had already pulled on his shorts when he was suddenly aware of heavy footsteps a second too late. His slender body was abruptly shoved against the freezing, navy blue, metal of the lockers. Ryu hissed in obvious pain as the side of his head made contact with his own locker

"Hey there… I couldn't help but notice that cute little body you've been rockin' for quite a while, _Ryu_. And after today, I don't think I can hold out anymore…" the voice was deep and masculine, and the heavy panting made it obvious whoever it could've been was very aroused. Ryu whimpered in shock and confusion.

**---Limey Slash Scene--- **

You see, Ryu was just about as innocent as a teenager could get. Seeing as that his parents weren't around anymore to give him the 'The Talk', add that with that fact that he rarely (A.N: if ever…) interacted with anybody his own age, and the fact nobody had the heart to corrupt the adorable boy's head, that left him pretty vulnerable and naïve when it came to sexual activities.

Ryu whimpered again as something large and hard was grinding itself into his pert little backside (A.N: I would like to announce that it was not me who wrote that sentence, it was my sister. M'kay?). A warm tongue gave a long, appreciative lick to the smaller boy's neck and moments later, a mouth joined that tongue and began sucking on a protruding collarbone. In a futile attempt to escape this stranger's violating grasp, Ryu tried to push him away, only to grind his bottom into the muscular assailant's arousal.

"P-please, stop it! I…ah! Ah! Ooooh…" Ryu's protests died down when an abnormally large hand slipped up his shirt. It ran along his chest eagerly until they came upon very sensitive, rosy pink nipples. It roughly pinched and pulled them until they were red and swollen. When it stopped, Ryu finally came to his senses and pivoted. Successfully elbowing the taller boy in the head. The boy dropped like a rock and hit the floor with a thud. Clearly knocked unconscious. It was at that exact second that the boy, that Ryu had shockingly realized was _Trent_, had hit the floor that the locker room door swung open on its hinges. A flood of boys came walking into the locker room. But they all froze at the sight of Ryu. His snowy hair tussled and coming loose from his simple braid, his shirt falling slightly to reveal his shoulder and collarbone. And finally their eyes fell to Trent. Lying face-up on the floor, his cheek purple, blue, black and swollen.

It was simply the most painful, agony-filled, 45 minutes that Ryu had ever had to endure.

When he had arrived home, Ryu had nearly given Daniel a premature heart attack at the sight of his clothes torn, his hair caked with dry blood, his cute face littered with ugly bruises and swelling, and the pained, defeated, and dull look in his usually bright, mirthful brown eyes. Later that night, Ryu had explained to Daniel that a few boys, at the sight of a friend knocked out, had told Ryu that they would beat on him for what he did to Trent after school.

They held true to their promise.

**I sorry this such a short chapter, I'll make it up to you! I promise!**

***And I'd like to send a heart felt thank you to all of those devoted fans who have ALREADY put my stupid little story on frickin' STORY ALERT! You people are too good to me! **

***I'd also like to say that all of those (and those who plan to) who put my story on their alerts PLEASE make yourselves known and send me a review telling what you think so far!**

*****FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED*****

*****Constructive Criticism + Plot Suggestions + Story Ideas will ****NEVER**** be ignored!*****

**Thank you for reading this far!**


End file.
